


Worlds Connected by Love

by Tokyo_Gem



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Angst, Blood, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Ghouls, Gore, Human AU, dont worry its not that bad, lapidot - Freeform, lapis and amethyst are friends, more characters will be added!, pearl is salty af, top ten anime fights
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-05 14:30:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10310339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokyo_Gem/pseuds/Tokyo_Gem
Summary: Lapis and Peridot are two very different people in two different worlds, one being of human, and the other of ghoul. All Lapis ever wanted was to live a normal life as a ghoul, could Peridot help her with that, or only make things worse for her?





	1. introduction

This world is full of ordinary people, normal humans like you and me. Humans are believed to be on top of the food chain, few animals eat us. However, there is one species that do eat humans, and those would be… Ghouls…

\---

Lapis is your typical young adult. She’s twenty-one years old, five feet tall, has beautiful caramel-colored skin, and her blue dye is starting to grow out of her hair. One thing she’s known for is to be an adrenaline-junkie. She loves the noise of dance clubs, the thrill of roller-coasters, and the speed of race cars. She’s not the only one, she also has a friend, Amethyst, who also loves to do these things with Lapis.

But there is one one thing that does make Lapis a little different from everyone else…

She’s a ghoul.

And all she’s ever wanted was to live a human life, to be happy and not hunted. However, she also lives to fight. She loves the adrenaline rush she gets when she hunts, and most times, fights other ghouls such as The Tiger. Plus she has a partner in crime, her best friend, Amethyst. Both of them are rated as SS ghouls, both of them just love getting in fights with doves and stronger ghouls. Both of them are known as “Water Witch” and “Purple Puma”.

Even though Lapis lives an exciting ghoul life, she still yearns for a happy, human-like life. And maybe, just maybe she might meet someone who could help her with that.


	2. Cafe

It was an early Saturday morning. Lapis could barely sleep last night, probably from doing “late night activities”. You could probably guess what they were. She’s supposed to meet Amethyst at a cafe that just opened. It serves both humans and ghouls, it's main purpose is to be a ghoul hotspot, and somewhere safe for ghouls to go to. Amethyst really wanted to check it out, there might be some cool ghouls there.

“Hey! It's about time you got here Lap, you got me waiting forever,” Amethyst said.

“Well you can shut up now, I’m here.” Lapis said, exhausted.

“Wow, someone’s in a shitty mood.”

“I didn’t get any sleep last night, I didn’t get home until around four-ish.”  
“Well there was a lot of good meat out last night, at least we got something to eat,”

“I guess.”

Both of them entered the cafe. The inside had a pleasant aroma of fresh ground coffee and old books filled the air. There was a clean countertop with seats (kinda like a bar, but with coffee) towards the wall opposite to the entrance. The tables also were brand new, lined up along the walls with only two chairs at each table. So far there were only three other customers and only two people working. Both Amethyst and Lapis could tell that one customer and the two workers were ghouls. Both of the girls take a seat at the bar, one of the baristas walked over to where they were sitting.

“So what will you two be having today?” she asked in a charismatic voice.

“I guess I’ll have an espresso,” Lapis replied.

“I’ll have a regular coffee, and do you have any snacks?” Amethyst asked.

“Snacks?”

“Ya know, ‘snacks’” Amethyst raised an eyebrow

“O-oh, uh, not right now, we kinda just opened,” the barista apologized.

“Eh it's alright,”

Lapis looked around the cafe while Amethyst was talking to the barista. She noticed some bookshelves in the back, probably for a decoration. One thing that did catch her attention was the girl sitting to her right. She was the definition of beauty itself, she had short blonde hair that looked impossible to tame, lime green eyes, and a cute little nose. She was currently looking at her phone, but noticed Lapis staring at her. Lapis quickly looked away in embarrassment. Amethyst kinda caught on what was going on.

“Lapis, you like her?” she teased.

“W-What? I mean, uh- kinda” Lapis hesitated to answer.

“She does look kinda good, smells good too,”

“What?”

“You didn’t even notice?”

Amethyst leaned in closer to tell Lapis

“She’s human,” she whispered

“Shit, I didn’t even notice,”

“That doesn’t ruin the chances of you guys getting together, tons of ghouls date humans,”

“But how? We live off of human flesh, how could a human actually like a ghoul?”

“Ghouls pretend to be human, duh,”

\---

Lapis and Amethyst finished their coffee and exited the shop. Both of them are walking down the street, on the other side there is a ghoul investigator.

“Guess the Doves finally showed up,” Lapis observed.

“Heh, bet they’re looking for us.”

“You think we should get them tonight?”

“Hell yeah, wait that reminds me, I gotta pick up my mask, you wanna come with?”

“Sure, I got nothing else to do.”

They start heading towards Vidalia’s art studio. Its close to the cafe, but it's still pretty far considering they’re still walking on foot.

\---

“Hey Guys, been awhile since I’ve seen you Lapis,”

Vidalia walked over to her work table and picked up Amethyst’s mask. Her mask looks like what you’d expect. It's a puma mask, in the color purple. It does a good job with intimidating ghoul investigators.

“You need to be more careful Amethyst, these masks are hard to make,” Vidalia warned.

“I know, but having an arm chopped off hurts a lot more, ya know,” Amethyst said.

“At least your arms grow back,” 

Vidalia turns to Lapis

“So is there anything new or interesting going on?”

“Eh, we ran into a dove while walking here, so tonight’s been planned,”

“Well be careful, I heard they’re trying to develop more powerful quinques from SS ghouls,”

With that being said, they thanked Vidalia and headed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, i know this chapter kinda sucks but it will get better!!!!
> 
> tumblr ~ tokyo-gem


	3. Ghouls by Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun drinking game: every time "kagune" or "quinque" is mentioned, take a drink
> 
> (If you don't fully understand what kagune/quinques are, check this out: https://myanimelist.net/forum/?topicid=1358100)

Night was beginning to fall. The sky grew darker with every minute. When it gets this dark, everybody knows to go inside, you’d be caught dead. That's because at this time, the two most vicious ghouls within the town come out to hunt. Water Witch and Purple Puma

\---

Both Lapis and Amethyst are on top of a building, in uniform. Both are wearing similar black jackets with the hoods up, along with their masks. Amethyst’s being a purple puma and Lapis’ a light blue mask that only has eye holes with tears streaming down her face.

“Do you see the dove?” Lapis asked.  
“Nah. Not from here,” Amethyst replied.

“Well he’s gotta be around here somewhere,”

“Yeah I know, it's us he’s looking for,”

“Lets check the next street then,”

Both of the ghouls jumped off the building and ran down the street. Still no Doves in sight. They checked a few more streets nearby, eager to fight. Still, no luck.

“Shit, where even is this guy? Did he like, chicken out or something?”

“Quit your whining Amethyst, I think I see him up ahead,”

Once Lapis spots the Ghoul Investigator, her ocean blue eyes turn red. The Investigator was in fact ahead of them, he was prepared with his rinkaku quinque. Both of the ghouls dashed towards him, ready with their kagunes. Amethyst has a bikaku kagune, something similar to a black puma tail with purple spikes sticking out. Lapis has a ukaku kagune, like blue wings that looks like they’re made of water. Both of these ghouls make a great team.

“Aye Lapis, he’s got a rinkaku quinque, I’ll attack first and you back me up,”

“Sounds like a plan,”

Amethyst started running toward the Dove to attack the quinque in close range, Lapis stayed back, mainly because she is better with long distance attacks, along with easily running out of stamina (from her attacks).

Amethyst is experienced with attacking rinkaku ghouls, so she knows that they’re easy to fight. She raps one tail around her leg to give it extra strength and starts to fight the Dove only using close range attacks. He’s been able to dodge her attacks, but she’s still too quick for her.

Lapis is able to fire glass-like projectiles from her kagune. She gets above the Dove and fires at him, striking him successfully. However, she did hit Amethyst.

“Hey! Watch where ya shooting!” she exclaimed.

“Sorry, you were kind of the way,”

“Hmmm… Well let's see if he’s got anything valuable on him,”

Both of them started rummaging through his coat pockets, hoping to find any information or money.

“I got his wallet!” 

“How much money is there?” Lapis asked.

“He’s only got a hundred on him,” Amethyst replied.

“Then let's split 50/50,”

“No way, I’m taking another five, you shot me,”

“Fine then, is there anything else in there?”

“Uhh… There's a driver’s license, I guess his name was David, Davidson?”

“What kind of a name is that?”

“I don’t know, a dumb one I guess,”

Right at that moment, Lapis remembered something very important…

“Wait, Amethyst, don’t doves usually come in pairs..?”

“O shit, you’re right,”

Both of them started to search frantically for the other Dove, not knowing where it's going to strike.

“Shit, this might of been a trap. I guess these guys are starting to get a little smart,”

The Dove finally reveals itself. The Dove launches a surprise attack on both ghouls, using two sword-like bikaku quinques, one in each hand. He dived towards the unsuspecting ghouls, they only saw him last minute. Lapis quickly pushed Amethyst out of the way and attacked him with her kagune.

“Heh, I guess you’re the Water Witch,”

“So?”

“You’re the one I’m after,”

This did make Lapis mad, and when she gets mad, her kagune gets bigger. She trusts one wing towards the Dove, but he blocks the attack with his quinques. She moves back and starts firing her kagune shards at the Dove, but he is fast and defends himself from every attack. Lapis begins to become fatigued, she’s used up too much energy. Amethyst steps in and starts to attack. She produces two tails from her tailbone. Each strike from her kagune is encountered by an attack from the quinque. Both the ghoul and the dove are equal in strength. 

“Don’t you Doves ever learn? You never win fights with us,” Amethyst bluffed.

“Are you sure about that?” the Dove replied.

He flipped the switch on his quinque and it began to change shape. It became more of a flat sword with spikes. He first swung it back then forward, it began to unhinge and turned into a whip. It darted towards amethyst, she tried to dodge the attack, but it cut through her shoulder.

Lapis knew she had to step in. She produced her water wings and sprinted towards the investigator. She barely has any energy left, so her attack has to kill him. The quinque aimed for her, moving in every direction to hit her. She bounced off the quinque and got closer to the dove, so close that they can see clearly into each other's eyes. Lapis swung to the left so her wing could slice the investigator, but his quinque caught up to her. It stuck her left calf, now making it hard for her to run. This was her last shot at killing this guy. She moves back a little so she can fire a shard at the Dove. He should of seen this coming, but it still surprised him. The quinque didn’t block the attack in time, and the ukaku shard ended up hitting him right in the face.

“Shit… This guy was hard to kill,”

Lapis was tired, she used up all the energy she had. Amethyst walked over to the body, holding her shoulder in pain.

“I guess this is what Vidalia was talking about, how these guys are getting stronger.”

“Yeah, it really wasn’t as fun as I thought it’d be,” 

“Well, our wounds aren’t gonna heal themselves, let's eat up,”

“Alright,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the investigator's quinque, I wanted to look like mado's quinque or kinda like renji's zanpakuto


	4. The Girl

It was a Sunday morning. The road was blocked off, it was full of police cars and members of the CCG (commission of counter ghoul). There has been an accident on that street, two ghoul investigators were killed. One robbed, the other devoured. Meanwhile, Lapis and Amethyst headed to their favorite cafe. Since it opened, Lapis and Amethyst became regular customers. 

“What can I get you guys?” the barista asked.

“Ya know, the same old, same old,” Amethyst replied..

“The usual? Coming right up!”

The barista started to prepare their coffee.

“Hey Lap,”

“Yeah?”

“Do you think that girl might be here again?” teased Amethyst.

“Shut up,”

“Come on~”

“Amethyst, please don’t, you know how I feel about humans,”

“Well that happened once, maybe this one’s different,”

“Still, they’re all the same,”

“Maybe this one’s different,”

“What if I fuck up and she starts to think I’m a ghoul,”

“Well, pretend to be human, and talk to her,”

Lapis turned away from Amethyst, hoping she’ll shut up. Right as the barista brought them their drinks, a short blonde-haired girl walks in. She takes a seat close to Lapis, leaving an empty chair between them.

“Speak of the devil, you can make your move!”

“I-I can’t”

“Bro, just introduce yourself, be cool,”

Lapis looks over to the blonde, only to find herself staring at her again. She snaps out of it and starts to think of ways to introduce herself without seeming weird. She hesitates to make her move. She faces the blonde once more, still trying to come up with something. The barista hands her a to-go cup, so that probably means she’s gonna leave soon. It's either now or never.

“Uh- hi, you come here often?” 

Lapis tried her best not to seem like such a nervous wreck. But at the same time, she has to be careful. Either the blonde suspicious of being a ghoul, or she could just end up making herself look like a total idiot. The blonde looked over at Lapis, not knowing what to say.

“Not really, I kinda just moved here a week ago,”

“Oh, uh- name’s Lapis”

“Peridot,”

“Sooooo,”

“Did you want something from me,”

“I- kinda wanted to get to know you,”

“Oh, well I don’t really have time right now,”

“Oh-”

“But I can give you my number, if you wanna try to meet up at another time,”

“Yeah, that sounds good,”

They both exchanged numbers before Peridot left.

“Shit, I didn’t think you’d pull it off. You even got her number,”

“Shut up, I only got lucky,”

\---

Peridot just arrived to her work place. As she was signing in, her partner, Pearl, walked in.

“It’s about time you got here,”

“Sorry, I was running late,”

“What took you so long?”

“I ran into someone at that new cafe. Also, I’d appreciate it if you could at least speak to me with some respect,”

“You’re still rank two,”

“So?”

They walk together down the hallway until they reach their office. Their desks are on opposite sides of the room. Peridot’s desk is covered in paperwork, important files, and pens. Pearl’s however is very organized, she even has her pencils lined up perfectly. Peridot starts looking through whatever file was in front of her, continuing her research from the other day.

“Hmph, did you hear about what happened last night?”

“The ghoul attack?”

“What else would I be talking about. Well apparently two investigators were killed while they were looking for the Water Witch. There weren’t any sightings of the ghouls that did this, but we believe it's the work of the Purple Puma and the Water Witch.” Pearl explained.

“So those two were killed… Wait, who's gonna take over their investigation?”

“We are,”

“Wait what!? I’m not ready to take on something that huge!”

“We were assigned to it. Besides maybe you could get something good out of it,”

“I don’t know, I still feel like I just started this job,”

“Just think about for now,”


	5. Lunch

Lapis was sitting in bed with nothing to do. Her job doesn’t start until three in the afternoon so she really doesn’t have anything else to do. She searches for her phone so she can text Peridot.

Lapis: hey u there?

Peridot: Yeah

Lapis: so how are you?

Peridot: OK I guess, the job’s a drag

Lapis: aww whys that?

Lapis: wait should you even be texting during work?

Peridot: Not really, and I just don’t like my partner

Peridot: She’s kinda an asshole

Lapis: damn

Lapis: whens your lunch break?

Peridot: In 20 min, why?

Lapis: i was wonderig if you wanted to grab something from that cafe

Lapis: wondering*

Peridot: Sounds good, I’ll see you there

Lapis: okay

Lapis puts her phone on her nightstand. She actually felt happy for once, and actually happy. She’s not happy because she got away from a dove, she’s not happy because she beat up one of the toughest ghouls, she’s happy because she gets to hang out with someone she loves. It feels different, but she loves the feeling.

She heads to the bathroom and starts to straighten up for her ‘date’. Her hair is a total mess, strands of hair are sticking out of place. Her rich blue dye is growing out and her original black color is starting to show.

“Hmm, maybe I’ll have Amethyst recolor it,” she says to herself

She puts on a clean pair of jeans and her favorite blue hoodie and shoves her phone in the pocket. On her way out, she locks the door behind her and starts walking. She doesn’t own a car, but walking isn’t that bad. She arrives at the cafe, but instead of taking her usual seat by the bar, she decides to sit at one of the tables. Lapis pulls out her phone and texts Peridot.

Lapis: im at the cafe rn, where are u?

Peridot: I’m on my way.

Peridot: I’ll be there in a min.

Lapis sets her phone on the table and rests on her arm. Peridot finally arrives into the cafe, it took her a second to find Lapis at the other side of the cafe.

“Hey,” Lapis greeted.

“Hello,” Peridot responded.

“And how are you on this lovely afternoon,” Lapis teased.

Peridot giggled, “Just fine, I’m happy to be away from work,”

“Sounds like you have a lot of fun at your job,”

“I actually do, it's just that my partner is always bossing me around,”

“Total fun,”

“So, where do you work Lapis?”

“I work part-time at a bar as a waitress. Nothing special, where do you work?”

“Thanks for asking, it's the only thing I have bragging rights too. I am a rank two ghoul investigator,”

What? What did she just say? Ghoul Investigator? Lapis can barely control herself. The girl she loves is a dove, and she’s a ghoul. It’s not gonna work out. Can she make it work? It probably means she’s gonna have to drop being the water witch, but Lapis is fine with that. But if she stops seeing Peridot, wouldn’t that be a little suspicious? Lapis doesn’t want to risk anything, so she pretends like she didn’t even hear Peridot say anything.

“Oh, wow. That sounds really cool,” Lapis says while trying to keep a straight face.  
“Yeah, I know. So what’s your job like?”

“Uh- well it's at a nightclub, I work at the bar there. I guess I really like the noise and the people. W-What's your work like?”

Does Lapis even want to know?

“Well surprisingly, it’s just a bunch of paperwork and guessing games. I rarely get to go on patrol. Plus to make it even better, my partner is a stuck-up asshole who thinks she’s better than everyone else,”

“She sounds fun,” she sarcastically said.

“Oh, believe me. She’s always bragging about her special quinque that the last special investigator gave her,”

“Well at least your job sounds funner than mine,”

“I guess, I get to start patrolling soon. Pearl and I have been assigned to start investigating Water Witch,”

Shit, did she say Water Witch? Lapis is the water witch. Well there goes her original plan of giving up being water witch. What’s she going to do now?

“Is there anything else you want to talk about?” Lapis asks.

“Umm, favorite food?”

Honestly, this is just getting better and better for Lapis.

“I, like pastries,”

“I don’t really like sweets that much,”

“What's your favorite color?”

“Green, and I’m guessing yours is blue,”

“Ooh, how’d you know?”

“Just had a hunch,”

Both of them giggled. Even though there was an awkward tension between them, they still enjoyed eachother’s company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoooooo boy  
> whats lapis gonna do now that her only love is a ghoul investigator after her  
> this should be interesting


	6. Bartender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a majority of this chapter is dialogue, sorry

Lapis still felt happy from her little ‘date’ with Peridot at the cafe. They’re not really dating yet, Lapis still needs to know more about Peridot before she asks. But at the same time, she’s got to be careful that Peridot doesn’t find out she’s a ghoul. Now knowing that Peridot is a ghoul investigator, she’s got to be extra careful, or else Peridot will probably kill her on the spot. Hopefully not, but most doves are known to have no room in their heart for a ghoul.

Lapis is back at her cheap apartment. She doesn’t make much money working as a bartender/waitress. But it’s still enough money for rent, water, and electricity. Since buying food isn’t necessary at all, it's just a good amount. If she gets bonuses/raises, she uses that money for coffee. She heads over to her bathroom and begins to get ready for her job. Lapis grabs her uniform, being a short sleeve white color shirt and black jeans. Her hair is still a mess, putting it in a ponytail is pretty much impossible, but she manages to do so. Since she doesn’t have a car, she walks to work. Both the cafe and her job are a good walking distance.

Her shift starts at three, but the nightclub doesn’t open until four. That gave her an hour to straighten things up. She doesn’t really talk to anyone at work, everyone keeps to himself. Not something you’d expect from people that work at a nightclub. After cleaning the tables, checking the alcohol, they were ready to open. 

Business was the same as usual. It’s only full on Friday and Saturday nights. On week nights, the bar is fairly full. Tonight was a Sunday, so work wasn’t that hard. Lapis tended the bar, only having to serve three people. Then someone familiar walks in and sits wear Lapis was working.

“Hey Lapis,”

“Hey Amethyst,”

“Do you think you can get me a little something?”

“For the millionth time, we don’t have any coffee here,”

“Then can I get a water?”

“Yeah, sure,”

Lapis grabs a clean glass and fills it up with water, then hands it to Amethyst.

“So what have you been up to lately?” Amethyst asks.

“Eh, nothing much really,”

“Nothing new?”

“I had lunch with that girl,”

“So a date?”

“It wasn’t a date,”

“How’d your date with that girl go?”

“For the second time, it wasn’t a date, and I guess it went ok,”

“Ok? Did something happen?”

“Not really, but I’m kinda questioning how I feel,”

“What do you mean?”

“Well she’s nice, she’s beautiful, she’s everything. But…”

“But what?”

“She’s… She’s a dove…”

Amethyst spits out some of her drink. Hearing news like that was quite surprising. A ghoul in love with a dove? Thats definitely not gonna work. Lapis grabs a rag and cleans up Amethyst's mess.

“Sorry Lap, but why a dove?”

“I don’t know, I still like her, and I’m sure she likes me, but in the end it's not gonna work,”

“Have you thought about dropping Water Witch?”

“Yeah, but her and her partner are looking for Water Witch. We killed the last guys who were looking for us,”

“Hmmm, I guess you’re gonna have to drop her,”

“Wouldn’t it be kinda suspicious that I drop her right after I found out she’s a dove? Plus I still like her, but I don’t know how it's gonna work…”

“Pretend to be human?”

“What?”

“Well you’re doing it right now,”

“Oh, but I’m sure she’s gonna catch on…Doves aren’t that stupid you know,”

“Then do more human stuff, like stuff only humans can do,”

“Like what..?”

“Eat human food,”

“No, there's no way i'm doing that. That shits disgusting,”

“Well it's the easiest and quickest way to get a human to think you’re human,”

“Are you sure there’s nothing else?”

“I guess just have coffee with her for now, and just talk, I guess,”

“Hmmm..”

Hours pass by, Lapis tends to the bar some more, making drinks for customers and cleaning up. She has some more slight conversations with Amethyst, but she isn’t really allowed to talk to anyone unless they’re ordering a drink while she’s working. Nightclub’s policy. 

“You’re gonna stay here all night?” she asks Amethyst.

“I got nothing better to do,”

“You could be out there, you know,’

“I guess, but what if your girlfriend’s out there?”

“She’s not my girlfriend… yet…”

“Hehe, also I’ve been meaning to ask you, why do you work here?”

“I like the atmosphere,”

“Atmosphere?”

“Yeah, I like the noise, the people. Also it pretty fun to watch humans get drunk,”

“Yeah, that is pretty funny,”  
“Well it's almost closing time, you better leave,”

“Alright, I’ll see ya tomorrow,”

“See ya,”

Amethyst drinks the rest of her water, then leaves the bar. Lapis cleans up, and when everyone else leaves she locks up the club and heads home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyye if any of you know how to put art into the text, let me know! I don't really get it tbh


	7. Amber

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaa sorry for the short chapter, school just started again (I was on spring break lol) so I typed this during lunch
> 
> hope you enjoy!
> 
> EDIT: I edited some of the dialog so it didn't create so much confusion  
> -if you see any other mistake in spelling/gramar or anything else, let me know!-

“Hurry up Lapis!” 

“Amethyst, I’m going as fast as I can,” Lapis says sarcastically, as she continues to purposefully walk slower.

“The cafe’s about to open, don’t you want to be there before any human?”

“Yeah I guess, but does it really matter?”

“Yes,”

They walked into the cafe a few minutes after it opened.

“Wow. you guys are here early,” the barista greeted.

“Its pretty much our favorite place to be,” said Lapis.

“We’ve been actually been coming here a lot, and we still haven’t got your name,” said Amethyst.

“It’s Amber, do you want your usuals?”

“Yes please!” Amethyst exclaims.

Amber started preparing their coffees.

“Hey Amber, what do you know about humans?” Amethyst asked.

“Not much really, why do you ask?”

“Just wondering, my friend here happens to be dating one,”

“Amethyst!” Lapis exclaimed.

“Why date a human, it's honestly wasting time,” Amber pointed out.

“No it's not!”

“Well you better be careful then, you could get reported,” reminded Amber.

“I don’t want that to happen, especially since she’s a dove,” Lapis pointed out.

Amber looked like she’d seen a ghost. This was really surprising news for everybody. Amethyst decided to stay silent.

“You… In love with, a dove?” she asked.

“Yeah..” Lapis heisitatly said.

“Thats, gotta be tough…” 

“I want to be with her, but I don’t want her to suspect me of being a ghoul,” said Lapis.

“Then, I guess you got to trick her into thinking you’re human,” Amber pointed out.

“And I do that by eating human food?” Lapis asked.

“Well, yeah,”

“That shit’s disgusting,” Lapis protested.

“Well you’re gonna have to get use to it,”

“But I can barely stand it, it just, tastes so bad,”

“You actually think you need to eat it?” Amber asked.

“Yeah..?”

“You know you can fake that too, right?”

“What?”

“You know, take a bite of the food and swallow it whole, then pretend to chew. Do that so you don’t have to taste the food, but remember to throw up before it starts digesting. That stuff can really ruin your health, you know.” Amber explained.

“Oh… I didn’t really know you could fake that,”

“Jesus, so you actually ate human food all this time?” Amethyst asked, almost disappointed.

“Well… Yeah…” Lapis was also disappointed in herself. She’s almost 23 now, how did she not know this?

“You said you’re dating a dove, right?” Amber asked.

“We’re not dating yet, and yes she is a dove,” Lapis answered.

“So is it possible you could get information out of her? From the CCG?” she asked.

“I guess, I’ll ask her to lunch again,”

“Aw-yeah! You could like ask her about investigations and stuff,” said Amethyst, enthusiastically.

“Well I’m not gonna ask her all at once, wouldn’t she get suspicious?”

“Oh, yeah… Just ask her about her investigation. You said she’s after Water Witch, right?” Amethyst asked.

“Yeah, and makes it a bigger problem…”

“Why’s that?” Amber asked.

“Because, I’m Water Witch,” Lapis answered.

“You? Oh that's so cool!”

“Yeah, I guess it's cool…”

Amethyst and Lapis finished their coffees. They thank Amber for the service and promise to come back again


End file.
